Nanashi
by ChottoMatte
Summary: When Ritsuka and Soubi's unconventional love force the pair to make some tough decisions, A long-lost brother returns from the dead, and a dark jealousy rears its ugly head, how will the ersatz couple cope? A collab between SayaSoraSanxxSan and I !


A/N:Hey guys! I'm this authors friend, Sora. You've killed me and I wrote this as a joint story so I got to write an A/N.. And I'm going to give you a bit of insider on this story. So, I'm actually somewhat new to fanfic and i was only introduced to yaoi about a year ago (cruelly Nii and You've killed Me sent me 'A Papa to Kiss in the Dark' for my first yaoi experience).So I'm not so good with sex scenes so this author wrote most of them. On paper this was 82 pages and we worked on it for like 3 months. We originally start at my 16th birthday party because i was bored and Nii, Ky, and Xem wanted to play DDR. We were bored and somehow this got started. We actually didn't really know what we were writing( that's why its all 'he' 'he' 'he') and it actually started out as a joke because she and I have such different writing style. But oddly enough it ended up amazing! If you want to send me a flame or other comment go ahead. Email=. Also Me=Kio fangirl so keep that in mind for the future.

B/N:Alright! This is the rightly done version! Because of _someone _(cough cough YKM) not being able to wait, it was put up without a few important adjustments, but we forgive her, maybe...

So in order to preserve it's original awesomeness i decided to type it up with different fonts for the different writers, thus what You've Killed Me wrote is in _italics _and what SayaSoraSanxxSan wrote is in **bold**.

We don't own Loveless. If we did, they would all be naked. All the time.

* * *

"_Daaaamn that's tight…"_

"**I'm sorry," he whimpered, tears still streaming down his face, "or… is that a good thing?"**

_He hissed as he was squeezed further, a thin sheen of sweat breaking out on his forehead. "It's okay…just awkward…" and he smiled, a light pink blush gracing his sharp cheekbones._

**Whimpering again he closed his eyes, not sure if it was wonderful or just a dreadful pain.**

_He took a deep breath, and tried to reassure the smaller boy underneath him. "It's gonna be okay. You know I'd never hurt you, right?" He smirked as his partner flushed and whimpered once more, a sliver of sharp pain shooting up his spine. He frowned as he stopped the small movement he was barely making and paused. "We don't have to do this- I mean, if it's going to be too much-"_

"**No, no! Go on." he moaned, "It can't get much worse can it?" He tried to smile, but it ended in defeat. His partner looked at him in concern. **

"_Are you sure?" When the other boy nodded he started to move again, bowing his head and gritting his teeth as he was overwhelmed by the pleasure. He hadn't felt this good since that winter, now so many years ago-_

-Flashback-

**It was a bitterly cold day, but he certainly was not. He couldn't remember if he has actually ever been that hot before. All His thoughts seemed to blend as one and mash into something that made no sense. It was hard to believe he'd even been so scared to do something as wonderful as this. **_He didn't know how his mother would react, with him coming in without ears once he finally got home, but getting caught up in the flow of something so glorious was too good to pass up. He bit down on his lip even harder, shuddering as another wave of pure bliss overrode his nervous system and he cried out. _**He closed his eyes and tried not to shudder. He knew the boy would laugh, he hated to be laughed at. He wanted him to know he could take it maturely and not be the naïve child he knew he was. But no matter how hard he tried to keep the shudder from coming out in the open, it happened, and as he had guessed the boy just laughed and brushed his hand against his cheek, "It seems you're enjoying this as much as I am." **

_He turned his face away, blushing and muttering, "So what? It's just…sex." his lover smiled and brushed his lips across the younger's forehead._

"_Even if it's 'just sex', it's with you__ and that's all that counts." he began moving again, angled hips and sharp thrusts pulling the small boy beneath him to cry out again and again, raising his progressively higher voice until he was surprised their neighbors weren't banging on the walls and telling them to fuck more quietly. _

**Soon he felt tears escape his eyes which was certainly the last thing he wanted. The older boy looked concerned and similar words were said, "Don't stop. Just don't pull out just yet, The pain can't get much worse."**

"**Mmm, do you ever give up kiddo? Well, I guess it's good you don't wanna give up yet. I don't know if I could stop. I could seriously bang you all day."**

**Not sure if it was a joke he laughed, just in case. Then awkwardly thanked him. Again laughs came from his partner only this time a moan interrupted it. What was a person supposed to say to something like that?**

**-**End Flashback-

_He sighed softly, slowing his pace to a near-crawl and gently violating the one he loved. He smiled beatifically as the cries of pain changed slowly to ones of pleasure as the bliss overtook the agony and he hummed in contentment as he felt his lover's hips push back against his own, reciprocating, the feeling he was so hesitantly bestowing._

_Confidence renewed, he pushed harder until he was nearly incoherent with the effort and the happiness and __**oh**__ the tightness. He got closer and closer to that white flash of bliss, the heat, below his stomach pooling like molten lava. He reached toward the weeping member making itself known against his abdomen as his lover pulled him closer, and he used his deft fingers with practiced expertise until his partner's cries rang shrill in his ears as he, too neared his climax._

**Now it was like a game, one he had made up the first time it happened that winter day. Whoever came first lost, it always made him smile secretly when he won. Although many asked why the smirk was on his face he never told anyone out of sheer embarrassment.**

"**Are you-" he stopped mid-sentence, he had just won. Boy was this kid easy! **_The boy underneath him was writhing, actually __**writhing**__, and he laughed under his breath. It was almost sinfully easy, he thought, as he watched, the uke's face contort with a feral grimace as his prostate was assaulted. The whimpers and feeble cries were like music to his ears, and he anticipated the rush he knew he's get when he won again.. _

_The smaller boy didn't disappoint him, coming in ribbons across their friction-making chests, and slicking them into an easy slide of flesh against flesh. He smiled with perverted satisfaction as the boy let a dreamy smile drift across his face as he finished a drawn-out mind-blowing orgasm. He let himself go soon, his resolve crumbling when the younger boy looked up at him with adoring eyes. He shuddered one last time, and smiled a secret smile as he was borne on waves of pleasure into his hottest climax yet this year, and he collapsed against the sweaty, lithe form already lounging on his bed. He was glistening with sweat and moved to push his bangs out of his eyes when he noticed the absurd, goofy grin on his partner's face. "What are you smiling about, babe?" The boy underneath him smiled._

"_Guess I lost, eh?"_

"**Wait how'd you know?"**

"**Know what? Are you serious? I was just joking! It was really a game?"**

**Just when he was about to answer the boy and come up with a fabulous lie the worst thing that could happen when you, an over-18-year-old, is fucking a minor happened. **

**What you asked. He, at first, heard a small click and decided to ignore it. That's about the time when the rush of horror attacked him. He looked over towards the door and was face to face with a horror-struck mother. He realized a few things all at once. Obviously he noticed them before, but now it was bad. A naked older boy laying with and also naked minor, with his dick up his ass. Something told him this would not end well.**

_His mother stood stock still, awestruck in the doorway of the bedroom. She blinked slowly, just twice, and leaned against the doorframe. She shook her head once, twice, thrice, and closed her twitching eyes. "I hope he's wearing a condom?" She inquired, softly, venom laced words spilling like poisonous slugs from her clenched teeth. The uke, the mother's son, blushed and muttered something under his breath. "What was that, young man?!" _

_The boy looked up, not meeting her eyes. "Not…really…I mean, we were just caught up in the moment and Soubi doesn't have any diseases or anything and-" he was cut off abruptly by his mother crossing the room in three great strides, grabbing the platinum blonde by his long, silvery hair and dragging him off her son. He winced as she pulled him (and his penis) out of her son's ass, a motion she didn't miss. She threw a shirt off the floor at her naked son, clearly intending for him to cloth himself, and dragged Soubi into the hall._

"**What the hell do you think you're doing?!"**

"**I… don't really know… he…Madam, I just love your son!"**

"**Take your love somewhere else, hippie. We don't need you here. My son is already fucked up, don't fuck him up more. What are his friends going to say? A sixth grader without ears!" her voice on the edge of hysterics.**

"**True love doesn't depend on age." he told her in a firm voice.**

"**I suggest you get out of here before I call the police." The cruel tone got even colder with each word.**

"**Once I get my clothes I'll leave." He answered calmly, but inside his stomach rolled with worry. There was no doubt Ritsuka would get abused tonight and there was nothing he could do but warn him. 'I failed you Ritsuka, in every way possible, I promised to protect you but only caused you more trouble.' He was so depressed about this that he even thought of the unthinkable, but quickly dismissed the thought. 'Boy I messed up.' **

_He snuck his way back into the bedroom under the disapproving eye of his disappointed audience, pushing the door open as quietly as possible. Ritsuka was on his hands and knees, kneeling on the floor beside his bed in boxers and a wife beater. He looked up when he heard Soubi enter, silent tears carving tracks of sadness down his morose face. _

_Soubi muttered a quick apology under his breath, apologizing to whatever god existed for what he was about to do. He slipped on his jeans, not bothering to locate his hidden underwear, and opened the window to the boy's room, looking down at the rickety fire escape. Ritsuka looked at him questioningly, his face a grim mask of sorrow. His mother sighed impatiently from behind the closed door. Soubi moved to Ritsuka's side, briefly nuzzling his face in he soft, shiny black hair. He looked fondly at the black ears that would disappear the next time Ritsuka slept, and muttered in his ear, "Do you love me?"_

_Ritsuka looked up at him, eye questioning and questing as he nodded and whispered, "More than life itself." his eyes widened as Soubi wrapped his long arms around his thin waist and hauled him off the floor and toward the window. His tears stopped as the blonde pulled him flush against his chest, wrapping his smaller arms around the older man's scarred neck. _

_They clambered, intertwined, out of the window and down the rickety fire escape and onto the street. Ritsuka nuzzled his face into Soubi's neck, happy and scared. His mother would be furious, of course, but wouldn't report his disappearance to the Police for the fear that they would think she'd killed him._

"**I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble."**

"**Trouble? Yeah, I suppose a little, but it was the best thing I've ever experienced." he looked thoughtful, "Ever since Seimei died life has just been…almost unbearable, but now I feel alive."**

"**That feeling fades. So, don't make a decision you'll regret."**

"**Right now, Soubi, I don't know regret."**

"**I'm glad you feel that way," he laughed, "I'm not sure what I'd do if you denied me after all that, but I would understand completely."**

"**How could I possibly deny you?"**

"**People have before." He added thinking back to that cold winter night when he had lost his ears. The man had promised he'd be back and wouldn't leave him. After this promise the man went through his window and was never seen again. Soubi had not known heartbreak till that moment and he never wanted Ritsuka to feel the same as he had when he waited for days, hen weeks and maybe even years.**

"**Oh. Do you want to talk about it?" Ritsuka asked. 'Such a cute quality in him' Soubi thought.**

"**No, don't worry yourself in the past. Especially my past."**

"**I just want you to be happy."**

"**I am happy Ritsuka. You're my life now. I don't regret a thing because the past events brought me to you." he said pulling him tighter to himself, then lightly brushing his cheek. It went silent and the silence continued as he made his way towards his apartment…what would Kio say? It was bad enough he already jokingly said he had a lolita complex. Now he's bringing home an almost earless sixth grader. **


End file.
